This study investigates why people tend to retain sodium as they get older. It is designed to explore also the responsible mechanisms for the puzzling efficacy of ACE inhibition. Successful completion will provide insight into the pathogenesis of hypertension in the elderly and a more rational approach to treatment with ACE inhibitors.